Heat It Up
by Strawberry Smoothies
Summary: A little spin on 'Heat It Up', only the Blues didn't move out of the Jone's apartment and Ty and CeCe spend a little more time together.  Ty x CeCe


**My little take of 'Heat It Up'. I couldn't stop thinking of the possible romances of Ty and CeCe, so I decided to vent to Fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up. **

"Alright, I have three rules for you," CeCe's mom snapped once her daughter and Rocky left the room to get ready for bed, "First, you are not allowed in CeCe's room. Second, you have to knock on a door before entering. Third, you are _not _allowed in CeCe's room! Do you understand me?"

Ty was ready to shrug and answer "If you say so" before his mom cut in with a harsh, "What do you think my son would be doing with your daughter?"

"Excuse me? It's not my fault that my daughter is pretty and your son is a hormonal teenager!"

"Why are you so sure that it would be _him_ trying to make a move on _her_, and not the other way around?"

Ty glanced at the two moms before leaving the living room. Apparently, even though his mom wanted to leave the Jone's apartments, they couldn't pay for a hotel room since it'd probably take about a week and a half till the heater would be fixed, so the kids were forced to listen to their moms banter. Entering his 'man cave', he saw the little munchkin passed out on his bed so the teenager changed into his PJs, a pair of boxers and a plain T-shirt. Seeing the open videogame hooked up to the TV, Ty grinned, before switching the console _on_. He sat down, before jumping and gasping a little. Scowling, he put Flynn's sword back in its case and grabbed a controller.

…

Four hours later and it was officially one in the morning. Ty yawned, pulling down on his boxers so they wouldn't bunch up. He was incredibly thirsty and still wanted to play a little, so a light snack couldn't hurt anyone. As he got up, he staggered a little, his vision blurred. Taking a few steps, his head spun and he paused for a second. Wow, he must be really tired.

Opening the door slightly, Ty glanced side to side. Once the coast was clear and none of the scary moms were in sight, he crawled out of the room and made his way past the couch and into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?"

Ty jumped in the air, clamping a fist in his mouth to keep himself from screaming. CeCe quirked an eyebrow, even if he couldn't see it in the dark, and continued to sip her cola in silence and waited for a response.

"CeCe!" he gasped. CeCe rolled her eyes, flicking on the lights above the counter, and he saw the light bouncing off her red locks. In the dim light, her bony but nicely sculptured face looked milky, and she wasn't wearing her normal mascara. Instead, her lashes naturally framed her large eyes and brushed across her cheeks in a tired motion.

"I um…" Ty stuttered, reaching an arm behind his back to pinch his side harshly, "I just wanted …something …to eat."

CeCe rolled her eyes, smiling softly before patting the counter lightly. He made his way over, trying not to notice that his little sister's friend was actually really pretty, and once he sat across from her, she pulled out his favorite drink: cherry limeade and sprite. She grabbed an empty cup, skillfully poured the right amount of sprite and the right amount of cherry limeade into the cup, and spun the cup for a second. Pushing it in front of him, Ty felt his cheeks flush. She knew exactly how he liked his drink, how he liked it mixed, and he barely knew her.

"So what do you want to eat?" CeCe asked, her voice softer than usual and her eyes clouded with sleep, "We don't have those chips you like, only the baked ones."

"What about…?"

"No, Rocky decided to eat up the sweet tarts last night."

"What do you like to eat?" Ty asked instead, spinning his glass for a fragment of a second. CeCe must feel extremely comfortable with him, as they hung out almost every day because he was her best friend's brother and his best friend was also her best guy friend, because she reached over, grabbed his recently mixed drink, and took sip of it.

"Rocky made some edible fruit arrangements. Do you want some of those?"

"Yeah sure," Ty said absentmindedly. All he could focus on was the glass CeCe had just put back in front of him, and the glossy shine of her chapstick on one rim. While she rummaged through the fridge, Ty felt his eyes drifting to her pajamas. Nighttime CeCe was so different than daytime CeCe. Her pajamas consisted of a large, blue flannel, button up shirt that stopped at her mid thighs. One of the shoulders was riding to the side, and he saw a thin, white strap. Simple black tights adorned her legs, and her normally curly locks fell in ringlets around her face and down her back gracefully.

Yeah, now it was way too late for Ty to be up if he was thinking about how beautiful this middle school girl was.

Shaking his head, he took the fruit to go with a small "thanks" and CeCe cleared the counter in the meantime.

He'd store the fruit underneath Flynn's pillow for now. Otherwise, he really needed some sleep. Rocky would kill him if she knew he was contemplating on getting to know the pretty teen better and couldn't help but notice the petite but toned body, long lashes and perfectly shaped, sharp face, and the light bouncing off of her locks to make a halo…

Yeah, he really needed some sleep.

…

The repairmen couldn't visit the Blue's apartment for another three days and it would take another week to completely fix up the heater. CeCe and Rocky were thrilled; the same couldn't be spoken about their moms. Ty was bashful because as a self proclaimed 'lady's man', he felt way too embarrassed for his new 'crush'.

"Hey Ty, you want to watch a movie with me and Rocky?"

Ty glanced up, noticing immediately CeCe was makeup-less again.

"You're not wearing makeup," he caught himself saying before he could stop himself. CeCe's pale cheeks flushed, and she asked self consciously, "Do I look okay?"

"Perfect." His mouth seemed to be out of control, as he smiled stupidly at her dazzling smile.

"Thanks," CeCe blushed and Ty couldn't stop thinking about how she shouldn't wear so much makeup so often since she looked perfect just as she was. "So what about my offer?"

Ty pondered to think about it, knowing his immediate answer, before asking, "Will the moms be there?"

CeCe shook her head, "Nah. We're watching it in my room."

"Your mom told me I'm not allowed in there," he warned. "And you know she's probably not afraid of using her taser on me."

CeCe laughed, brushing back a piece of hair. "We just won't have to tell her then," she winked, "Will we?"

Cece took Ty's hand in hers, he noticed her hand was incredibly warm and soft, and led him out of Flynn's room.

"Rocky, he's here, so hurry up and change," CeCe rapped her knuckles on her door first, before entering the room. Rocky was in her favorite PJs, and smirked at the sight of CeCe and Ty holding hands.

"The movies in the DVD," Rocky told CeCe and she clicked the 'play button'. Ty took a seat on the bean bag, and Rocky settled into her makeshift bed. CeCe had ditched her jeans for a pair of short shorts and her coat was thrown in her closet. Rocky spread out on the bed, giving CeCe a pointed look. CeCe rolled her eyes, hit her foot, and then climbed onto the bean bag next to Ty. It was a bean bag bigger than the normal sized, but Ty's arm was touching CeCe's bare arm, and their legs touched every time they shifted even the little bit.

"Come on Rocky, play it already!"

"Y…yeah," Ty stuttered, his body shivering for a second. CeCe noticed immediately, and instead snuggled into his arm and threw a blanket over them.

…

Ty watched CeCe try to keep her eyes open, her head bob, and finally, her eyes shut and her head fell limp against his chest. His eyes widened, and he gently shook her awake.

"Come on, you should go to bed," Ty whispered. CeCe mumbled, shifting slightly. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she murmured, "Carry me…"

Ty obliged, a hot blush on his cheeks, while he held her around her waist and his other hand under her knees. Lifting her up, Ty balanced the light weighted girl against his hip before pulling back his sheets, placed her down on the mattress, and covered her up again with her favorite comforter.

Pushing away a strand of her hair, he bent down and whispered, "Good night, CeCe."

"Night," CeCe whispered. He pulled away, before she caught hold of his collar. Ty's eyes widened as CeCe got closer. Her lips touched his cheek firmly and when she pulled away, a dazed smirk was on her face. Her head hit the pillow again, and Ty slowly backed out of the room. So did he really like her? And did she like him?

…

"Yo, CeCe, I've gotta go to karate class," Rocky yelled. "Come on Flynn, I told you I'd walk you there!"

"COMING!" Flynn shrieked. Rocky caught him around the shoulder and led him out the door.

CeCe flipped the channel, obviously bored.

"Hey CeCe, while our siblings are out, you wanna go get some ice cream or something?" Ty asked, leaning over the couch. CeCe turned in her seat, their heads facing each other.

"Are you paying?" CeCe asked.

Ty laughed, "Sure. I've got a gift card for Golden Spoons anyways."

CeCe got up, put her big pink hat on her head, and took Ty's arm.

"I hope you remember that I got you that gift card," CeCe teased.

"Ice cream's still ice cream, so let's go get frozen yogurt on a winter day," Ty teased back.

…

"I don't have to be here right now!"

"Then why are you?"

Ty and CeCe entered her apartment building to see their moms at each other's throats.

Ty grabbed CeCe's hand, and led her through the blind spots of the living room before either one of their moms could notice them. They ducked under the couch, crawling to the hallway to CeCe's room, one of Ty's arms around CeCe's waist while they crawled. Still on their hands and knees, CeCe rapped her fists on her door.

"Rocky?" CeCe whispered yelled.

She heard a loud snore in return. Rolling her eyes, she tried opening the door, but the door was unfortunately locked.

"You can hang out in the man cave for now, if you want," Ty offered.

CeCe cocked her head. "I thought that it was called a man cave for a reason though…"

"Would you like to be out in the open while our moms scream and open fire?" Ty asked sarcastically.

"No," CeCe answered immediately, "Carry me!"

Ty sent her an 'are you serious?' look. CeCe nodded, teasing, "You carried me last night, I'm sure you can do it again."

Ty felt his face flush from the memory, and he murmured, "You so owe me one." He locked an arm under her knees again, one wrapped around her waist, and told her quietly, "Get ready."

He took her less than one hundred pound body and sprint through the living room and into his man cave. Luckily, none of the moms noticed him stealing away CeCe, and Flynn wasn't in the room for now. Ty threw CeCe on to the blow up mattress, and she took in the sight around her.

"Wow, you have fencing equipment in here?" CeCe asked in amazement.

"Yeah, also some video games, a new green strip for putting, and some stereos, of course," Ty commented.

"Hey, if we're hanging out every day till you guys go back, then we might as well just stay in here for the week," CeCe laughed.

"Yeah, but Flynn would probably get upset and jealous," Ty commented.

"Let's turn on the stereo," CeCe suggested. Ty clicked it on, and immediately, _'Watch Me' _started playing.

"I have heard this one so much!" CeCe laughed. She began moving her body to the music, waiting for the music to lead her body. This was so much nicer than the rehearsed choreography that she had to learn for the show. She could just move so easily, without worries, and just let her body take control for once. If she wanted to put her hands in the air, she did it. If she wanted to spin a few times and then show off her fancy footwork, she did that. Next, she took Ty's hands smoothly, and she was the one leading him in a hip hop version of the waltz.

The boy snapped out of his funk, before taking her around the waist and sweeping her through the empty space.

The song finished too soon, but 'Endless love' came on next. CeCe wrapped her arms around his neck naturally, and his hands tightened around her waist.

"I wouldn't expect hip hop, sarcastic Ty to have this on his iPod," CeCe said quietly, trying not to disturb the peace.

"Yeah, well … I am considered smooth, remember?" Ty jested softly.

CeCe smiled softly back, and stared up in his eyes. His dark brown eyes looked into her comfortably, and she felt safe.

_And your eyes_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

CeCe's smile widened as she looked up at Ty. His dark brown eyes stared into her intently and her big, soft brown doe eyes looked back at him. She stood up on her tip toes, her intent clear in her eyes. They sparkled and her pupils were basically dancing in her eyes with romantic feelings shining through the surface. Suddenly, she stopped moving, her lips still three inches away from his own lips.

Ty looked at her, waiting.

"You know…" she whispered, it sounding like music in his ears, "I can't reach all the way."

The song was on its last chorus, and Ty Blue was determined as heck to make this _their song_. Leaning down, almost briskly, he captured her lips with his. Even though their lips were closed, and it was an innocent kiss between two teenagers, he felt the immediate sparks from his lips to his fingertips. His toes tingled and he wiggled them, chuckling into the kiss when he felt CeCe climb up on his toes. She shifted her head, and there was an immediate effect as her lips made contact with a particularly sensitive spot on his bottom lip. She pulled away first, and her eyes were shining, and he suspected his were too. CeCe carefully climbed off of his toes and instead, wrapped her arms around his midriff and placed her head close to his heart. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, and pressed his cheek against her soft and good smelling hair.

"I can imagine us doing this for the rest of the week," CeCe teased confidently. Ty gaped against her head. How could she still speak without her breath catching in her throat? She was acting so calm, while his heart was thumping in his chest loudly and he couldn't even breathe properly.

He was still so dazed and so out of it that he didn't notice the little munchkin pushing past the curtains. "Hey! I thought we agreed this was a man cave!" Flynn whined, stomping his foot possessively.


End file.
